Estrella fugaz (Luckyshipping)
by Eviie
Summary: Una noche estrellada, un pueblo calmado y dos jóvenes recostados en una pradera admirando el cielo nocturno. Una estrella fugaz pasando, y quizá unos sentimientos revelados. (nótese la mala sinopsis xD)


Lo que más me encanta de Pueblo Paleta es lo silenciosa que se ve cuando cae la noche. Es tan diferente a comparación de las otras ciudades. Mis padres y yo, después de reencontrarnos, nos mudamos hacia este lugar, así que algunas noches salgo a contemplar el callado escenario.

Ahora mismo estoy fuera de casa, exactamente en una de las tantas praderas que alberga Paleta, echada y observando el cielo que curiosamente tiene más estrellas de lo habitual.

— ¿No puedes dormir?

— Sabes que nunca es por eso, Red. — digo sin dejar de mirar las estrellas.

Desde que vivo aquí es a él a quien veo con más frecuencia. Después de todo, somos los únicos Dex Holders que vivimos en Paleta desde que Green decidió estar en Viridian al tomar el cargo de líder de gimnasio. Me acompaña casi todas las noches; es raro, pero me gusta la sensación que tengo cada vez que estoy junto a Red.

Aunque tengo la certeza de saber que significa esto que siento, me lo niego siempre.

Se echa cerca de mí, como ya es costumbre, y nos quedamos en silencio. Un silencio que para nada es incómodo. Todo sigue en paz hasta que mis ojos ven algo, igual o más brillante que las estrellas, cruzar el cielo junto a ellas.

Lo he visto antes. Es una estrella fugaz.

— ¡Una estrella fugaz! — jalo a Red del brazo, haciendo que se de cuenta. Tal vez parezca infantil, pero esta clase de cuerpo celeste me gustan mucho. — Pide un deseo. — sin más, yo pido el mío.

 _Más días a su lado._

Al terminar, veo que solo me observa con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Tengo algo en el rostro?

— No. — vuelve a dirigir su mirada a la estrella que empieza a desaparecer de nuestras vistas — Solo que te veías tan... tan... — lo que sea que me haya querido decir, no lo hace — ¿De verdad pediste un deseo?

— ¿Por qué no? — exijo saber.

— Yo creo que, para cumplir tus sueños, debes esforzarte mucho para alcanzarlos.

— Vamos Red ¿Crees que no lo sé? — él asiente, yo continuo — Cuando era pequeña y me secuestraron... — vuelve a posar su mirada en mí, tal vez para saber algo más de mi pasado — Un día, mientras miraba por la ventana de mi habitación, apareció una estrella fugaz y pedí un único deseo que fue volver a ver mis padres. Sabía que no pasaría nada, pero dentro de mí existía la pequeña esperanza de reencontrarme con ellos y ¿ves? Se cumplió. Sé también que los sueños se logran alcanzar esforzándote mucho pero... Es divertido, al menos, creer que con solo pedírselo a la estrella se hará realidad.

— Ya veo.

Nos volvemos a quedar en silencio, observando el cielo estrellado, aunque en estos precisos momentos me siento incómoda con la situación anterior; es entonces cuando pienso en algo, lo que sea, que pueda decirle para ya no estar con esta sensación de incomodidad y volver a la sensación que me gusta.

Inexplicablemente, en lugar de decir lo que tenía planeado, de mi boca sale una pregunta:

— Oye, Red ¿A ti te gusta alguien?

Cierro los ojos y me muerdo el labio. Es verdad que siempre tuve esa duda pero nunca creí preguntársela hoy, ni mañana, ni otro día. Él sigue sin responder ¿Se habrá ido ya? Tal vez sí y yo no me he dado cuenta. Abro mis ojos lentamente y lo primero que veo ya no es el cielo, sino a Red mirándome y... ¿Por qué está sonrojado?

— ¿Qué... qué pasa? — ¿Por qué estoy tartamudeando? Sus ojos color rubí están clavados en los míos, a los que no se si igualar a los zafiros. Empiezo a sentir mucho calor al estar él tan cerca de mí. De repente, suelto otra pregunta sin pensármelo. — ¿Y-yo?

Solo lo veo asentir, tapar su rostro con su gorra y volver a echarse en el pasto.

Esa actitud me pareció algo tierna.

Dejo de observarlo... ¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar? Acaba de decir con esa seña, claramente, que le gusto ¿Desde cuándo? No pensé que yo actuaría de un modo tan tímido y preguntándome muchas cosas al enterarme de que le gusto a alguien. En definitiva, estoy muy nerviosa. Mi mente no lo procesa del todo aun pero, mi boca suelta otra pregunta de nuevo.

— ¿Cuándo? ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta?

— No lo sé del todo. Creo que desde que nos conocimos ¿recuerdas cómo fue?

Siento vergüenza y recuerdo como fue la primera vez que nos conocimos, cuando le robé sus medallas. Ya algo más calmada suelto una risa y él continúa.

— Estoy seguro que no lo sabía en ese entonces pero, después de pensarlo un buen tiempo, estoy muy seguro de mis palabras. — sigue sin apartar la gorra de su cara. Me pregunto que expresión tendrá.

Medito un poco todo lo ocurrido. Es... Es algo que no me lo esperaba, yo... Estoy feliz. Quisiera saltar de alegría y abrazarlo; decido acercarme a él, un poco sonrojada por todo lo ocurrido.

Mi boca está muy cerca de su oído y solo logro murmurar.

— ¿Y si te dijera... que tú también me gustas?

Me aparto rápidamente de él. Suspiro. Miro el cielo ahora sentada y por nada quiero verlo, su expresión será de ¿Alegría? ¿Tristeza? ¿Pena? Tal vez piense que lo dije por pena...

Aunque la verdad es que yo siento lo mismo que él.

¿Por qué quiero llorar? No lo hago, pero se me escapa una lágrima. Siento una mano posarse en mi mejilla manchada de la salada gota de agua. Red la limpia, pone su gorra a un lado  
y me vuelve a mirar fijamente. Se empieza a acercar más y más hacia mi persona pero, en un momento en que creo no poder soportarlo, suelta:

— Otra estrella fugaz.

Observo nuevamente al cielo. Es verdad: otra estrella fugaz se encuentra ahí, junto a los centenares de constelaciones de dichas estrellas. Volteo a observarlo y me sorprendo al verlo a él aparentemente pidiendo un deseo.

— ¿De verdad pides un deseo? — pregunto.

— ¿Por qué no? — exige saber.

Muy bien: se han invertido los papeles.

— Hace tan solo unos minutos que me decías lo mismo. Y ahora pides un deseo, esto no tiene sentido...

— ¿Quieres sabe que pedí?

— Si me lo quieres decir, adelante.

— Que tú y yo... — oh, rayos. Me estoy volviendo a sonrojar solo por escuchar esas palabras. — Vayamos a nuestras respectivas casas a descansar. No es tan bueno estar afuera a tan altas horas de la noche. — sonríe — Creo que ya me voy ¡No te quedes hasta muy tarde, Blue!

— ¿Eh? Espera Red, tenemos que hablar sobre...

Solo lo veo irse.

Caigo resignada al pasto y contemplo la estrella que, al igual que la otra, empieza a desaparecer de mi vista.

— Idiota... — termino mientras río divertida.

 **Esto lo escribí hace años, la verdad, lo encontré al revisar otras historias que aún no publico así que si hay algo de occ échenle la culpa a mi yo del pasado xD... ¡Bueno ya!, es mi pequeña contribución, espero que quienes la lean les guste, sean fans de esta pareja o no. Nos leemos : D**


End file.
